Dean detesta ir ao Dentista
by FireKai
Summary: Wincest. Dean tem pavor de ir ao dentista e, para azar dele, um dente começa a doer-lhe. Sam decide obrigar Dean a ir ao dentista e aí começa a saga da ida ao dentista, pois Dean não está disposto a facilitar as coisas. Oneshot. Dean OOC.


**Título: **Dean detesta ir ao Dentista

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Wincest, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Dean e Sam

**Aviso: **Sobrenatural e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Wincest. Dean tem pavor de ir ao dentista e, para azar dele, um dente começa a doer-lhe. Sam decide obrigar Dean a ir ao dentista e aí começa a saga da ida ao dentista, pois Dean não está disposto a facilitar as coisas. Oneshot. Dean OOC.

**Dean detesta ir ao Dentista**

Dean detesta ir ao dentista.

É um facto, apesar de Dean o tentar negar. Afinal, Dean nunca iria admitir que detestava ir ao dentista porque tinha medo. Medo. Dean achava ridículo que tivesse medo de ir ao dentista. Afinal, Dean punha a sua vida em risco todos os dias, combatia demónios e já se tinha ferido bastantes vezes. Parecia uma estupidez que Dean temesse mais o consultório de um dentista do que os próprios demónios. Mas era o que Dean sentia.

Foi numa manhã de terça-feira, enquanto Dean e Sam estavam a tomar o pequeno-almoço que Sam reparou que Dean não estava a comer como habitualmente. Dean estava a comer bastante devagar e por vezes ficava uns segundos sem mastigar.

"Dean, passa-se alguma coisa?"

"Não, não se passa nada." mentiu Dean, abanando a cabeça.

Na verdade, um dos dentes estava a doer-lhe bastante. Mas Dean já tivera dores piores e não ia dizer a Sam que lhe doía o dente, não fosse Sam lembrar-se obrigar Dean a ir ao dentista.

"Então porque é que não estás a comer quase nada?" perguntou Sam.

"Não tenho muita fome."

Sam olhou para Dean atentamente.

"Dean, essa é a mentira mais descarada que eu já ouvi. Tu estás sempre esfomeado, comes muito mais depressa que eu e normalmente comes o dobro de mim." disse Sam, abanando a cabeça. "Então, vais contar-me a verdade ou não?"

"Eu já te disse que não tenho muita fome." respondeu Dean, aborrecido. "Não tenho de ter sempre muito apetite, pois não?"

Sam encolheu os ombros.

"Está bem, se tu o dizes, vou acreditar. Mas que é estranho que não tenhas fome, é."

O resto da manhã passou-se rapidamente. Só quando chegou a hora do almoço e Dean voltou a comer pouco, é que Sam teve a certeza de que alguma coisa não estava bem. Eles regressaram ao quarto do motel onde estavam instalados e Dean decidiu ir dormir. Sam ficou a navegar na internet. Uma hora depois, Dean continuava sem conseguir adormecer. Sam lançou-lhe um olhar curioso.

"Então, não consegues dormir?"

"Não. Parece que afinal não tenho sono." disse Dean, levantando-se.

Por causa da dor de dentes, Dean não conseguia adormecer. Sam cruzou os braços.

"Primeiro dizes que não tens fome, agora dizes que não consegues dormir. Eu até acreditava, mas tu adoras comer e dormir. O que se passa?"

"Não se passa nada." respondeu Dean.

"Ora, eu não sou estúpido. Sei que se passa alguma coisa. Conta-me."

"Não há nada para contar."

Sam pareceu pensativo.

"Hum... da última vez que te comportaste assim, era por causa de uma dor de dentes." disse Sam. Dean pareceu subitamente alarmado. "Aha, pela tua cara dá para ver que acertei."

"Não é nada demais. É só uma dor... quase nem se sente. Vai passar rapidamente." disse Dean, abanando a cabeça.

"Dean, se te dói o dente, se calhar precisa de ser tratado. Chega aqui." pediu Sam. Dean aproximou-se lentamente. "Abre a boca."

Dean abriu a boca e Sam olhou lá para dentro.

"Ah, aqui está. Está aqui um dente com um grande buraco, Dean. Tem de ser tratado."

Dean recuou.

"Tratado? Não, nem pensar."

"Dean, por favor, é só ires ao dentista e ele trata disso."

"Não. Não quero ir ao dentista. Não preciso." disse Dean, abanando a cabeça vigorosamente.

"Tu e o teu medo de ir ao dentista. É um medo irracional, Dean. Não custa nada. Vou procurar na lista telefónica desta cidade por algum consultório e vou marcar uma consulta para ti."

"Não. Nem vale a pena, Sam. Mesmo que marques a consulta, eu não vou."

Sam sorriu-lhe.

"Se não fores, fico zangado contigo, Dean."

"Não me interessa. Não vou."

Sam pareceu aborrecido.

"Ai é? Pois se não fores, eu não te beijo mais. Não quero estar a beijar uma pessoa que tem um dente com um buraco enorme."

"Paciência. Tu é que ficas a perder." resmungou Dean.

"Ok. Então pronto, presumo que se não te importas que eu fique chateado contigo e que deixe de te beijar, não te vais importar que eu faça uma greve de sexo."

"Greve de sexo? O que queres dizer com isso, Sam?"

"Ora, tu ouviste. Enquanto não fores ao dentista, não faço sexo contigo. Paciência." disse Sam. "Como vês, por causa de um dente, ficas a perder as três coisas que mais gostas, comer, dormir e fazer sexo. Tu é que ficas a perder."

Dean fez uma careta e abanou a cabeça.

"Ok, marca lá a consulta. Eu vou ao dentista."

Sam sorriu. Para situações importantes, era preciso usar as medidas mais eficazes e quase infalíveis. O trunfo do sexo era uma delas.

Pouco depois, Sam estava a ligar para uma clínica que tinha achado na lista telefónica e, por sorte, havia ainda uma vaga para atender Dean nessa mesma tarde.

"Bolas, também não era preciso ir logo hoje ao dentista." resmungou Dean. "Podia ir amanhã."

"Pois, mas é já hoje. Antes que tu te lembres de inventar alguma coisa para não ires." disse Sam.

Algumas horas mais tarde, os dois estavam sentados na sala de espera do consultório.

"Detesto estar aqui." murmurou Dean.

"Dean, pára com isso." disse Sam, aborrecido. "Até aquela criança que entrou há pouco lá para dentro parecia ter mais coragem que tu."

"Ora, eu tenho coragem. Mas não gosto nada deste ambiente. E daquelas brocas e daqueles utensílios todos." disse Dean, tremendo. "Provocam-me arrepios."

Sam riu-se.

"Tu és pior do que uma criança. A seguir vais pedir-me para entrar contigo, não?"

Dean olhou para Sam.

"O que queres dizer com isso? Obviamente que vais entrar comigo."

"Dean, deves estar a brincar. Já és bem grandinho para eu te acompanhar, não?"

"Ei, tu é que quiseste que eu viesse, por isso ao menos faz-me companhia." pediu Dean. "Por favor."

Sam encolheu os ombros.

"Tal e qual uma criança. E eu é que sou o mais novo. Enfim, eu entro contigo, se é isso que queres. Não me parece é que o dentista vá achar muita piada, mas enfim."

Alguns minutos depois, chamaram o nome de Dean.

"É agora." disse Dean, respirando fundo.

"Anda lá. Não vai doer nada. O dentista dá-te anestesia e pronto."

"Ora aí está outra coisa de que não gosto. Anestesia! Depois fico com a boca toda dormente e..."

"Pára lá de empatar e vamos entrar." disse Sam, empurrando Dean.

Eles entraram numa sala mais pequena, com uma cadeira verde e branca e todos os utensílios necessários para o dentista trabalhar. O dentista, um homem de meia-idade e cabelos desalinhados, sorriu-lhes.

"Boa tarde. Então, qual de vocês é o paciente?" perguntou ele.

"É ele." respondeu Sam, empurrando Dean. "Mas digamos que ele é bastante impaciente."

"Ah, estou a ver. Sente-se ali na cadeira, se faz favor."

Dean aproximou-se e sentou-se na cadeira. Demorou tanto tempo a sentar-se, que passou pela cabeça de Sam que Dean poderia estar a pensar que a cadeira lhe ia morder.

"Importa-se se eu ficar aqui?" perguntou Sam ao dentista. "É que o Dean é um bocado... enfim, imaturo no diz respeito a vir ao dentista."

O dentista sorriu-lhe.

"Tenho muitos pacientes assim. Pode ficar. Sente-se nessa cadeira aí ao fundo." disse o dentista e Sam sentou-se. O dentista aproximou-se de Dean e baixou a cadeira em que Dean estava sentado. "Então, o que o trás por cá? Uma limpeza à boca ou dói-lhe alguma coisa?"

"Dói-me um dos dentes. Acho que tem um buraco." respondeu Dean.

"Certo. Vou já ver isso."

O dentista pôs um pano verde à volta do pescoço de Dean e mandou-o inclinar um pouco a cabeça para trás. O dentista começou de seguida a inspeccionar a boca de Dean.

"Sim, estou a ver que tem aqui um dente um bocadinho esburacado." explicou o dentista. "Mas não é nada de muito grave. É só restaurar o dente."

"Então restaure-o e pronto." disse Dean.

"Bom, primeiro convém que eu limpe o dente e lhe ponha uma protecção por uns dias. Depois volta cá e eu termino o tratamento."

"Ai, isso é que não. Já me custa a vir cá uma vez, quanto mais duas!" protestou Dean, abanando vigorosamente a cabeça.

"Dean, o doutor é que sabe." disse Sam.

"Mas não se pode restaurar logo o dente de uma vez?" perguntou Dean.

"Quer dizer, poder até se pode, mas era melhor que se fizesse o tratamento em pelo menos duas consultas. Mas claro, a decisão é sua." disse o dentista.

"Então vá, é só esta consulta e chega." disse Dean.

O dentista abanou a cabeça e foi buscar uma seringa. Dean olhou para a seringa e arregalou os olhos.

"Ei! Para que é isso?"

"É para lhe dar a anestesia." respondeu o dentista.

"E é preciso ser uma seringa tão grande? Não há uma mais pequena?"

"Não. Só há mesmo esta."

"Então não quero anestesia."

Sam suspirou. Dean era uma autêntica criança.

"Dean, deixa o doutor fazer o trabalho dele. Fecha os olhos e nem vais sentir a picada da agulha." disse Sam.

"O quê? Fechar os olhos? Nem pensar. Sei lá que instrumentos é que ele me vai meter pela boca adentro!" disse Dean, alarmado.

"Olhe, se não quiser anestesia, tudo bem. Mas vai doer-lhe bastante." avisou o dentista.

"Que pesadelo. Por causa disto é que eu não queria vir aqui." disse Dean. "Pronto, eu fecho os olhos, mas quero que o Sam esteja aqui ao pé de mim, a ver se não me vai tentar matar."

Sam corou de vergonha. Agora Dean estava a acusar o dentista de possivelmente o querer matar. Sam levantou-se e foi para ao pé de Dean.

"Peço desculpa, senhor doutor." disse ele ao dentista. "O Dean é um bocado exagerado. Mas ele agora vai ficar quieto e calado. Não é Dean?"

Sam lançou um olhar ameaçador a Dean. Dean ficou sério e fechou os olhos. O dentista pegou na agulha novamente e picou a gengiva de Dean. Dean começou a mexer-se.

"Dean, pára quieto." disse Sam. "Isto não dói nada."

Dean mexeu a mão para o lado e agarrou na mão de Sam. Depois parou de se mexer. Sam achou melhor deixar que Dean lhe agarrasse a mão, não fosse ele fazer coisa pior.

Quando os dois saíram do consultório do dentista, quarenta e cinco minutos depois, Dean não parava de reclamar.

"E agora estou com a boca toda dormente. E aquela agulha era enorme. E não gostei da cara do dentista. Até acho que ele estava a gostar de me ver sofrer."

"Dean, por favor, o dentista só queria fazer o trabalho dele." disse Sam, encolhendo os ombros. "Não te queria magoar."

"Isso dizes tu! Acho que se eu estivesse ali sozinho ele ia tentar matar-me ou algo assim. Nunca mais volto a nenhum dentista!"

"Pelo menos, a este nunca mais voltas." disse Sam, rindo-se. "Coitado do dentista. Deves ter sido um dos pacientes mais complicados da carreira dele."

Dean não disse nada. Talvez tivesse exagerado um pouco, mas aquele consultório tinha-lhe dado arrepios.

"Faço ideia do que é que o dentista pensou quando viu que um paciente, supostamente adulto e maduro, fazer uma cena por tudo e por nada e só se acalma quando me agarra a mão." disse Sam. "Isso era mesmo necessário, Dean?"

"Já que estava com os olhos fechados, precisava de saber que estavas ali ao pé de mim." respondeu Dean. "E era necessário. Foi importante para mim."

Sam sorriu-lhe.

"Espero que agora voltes ao normal, Dean."

"Claro. Mal me passe a anestesia, vou comer até cair para o lado." disse Dean, sorrindo. "Já estou cheio de fome. E nunca mais volto a nenhum dentista!"

Enquanto eles caminhavam, Dean não reparou que havia uma casca de banana no chão, escorregou e bateu com a cara no chão. Sam baixou-se.

"Dean, estás bem?"

Dean levantou-se.

"Oh não!" gritou ele.

"O que foi, Dean?"

"A massa que o dentista me tinha posto no dente, caiu!" gritou Dean.

"Bem, parece que tens de voltar ao dentista outra vez."

"Raios partam os dentistas e as cascas de banana!" gritou Dean, furioso.

Sim, definitivamente, Dean detestava ir ao dentista e para azar de Dean, no dia seguinte teria de lá voltar.


End file.
